Cold, Dead, And In Love
by OliviaHills
Summary: His heart stopped a millennium ago, but somehow she makes it beat again. Too bad, as the blood didn't reach his head fast enough to realize what the hell he was getting himself in to. Marshall Lee/Fionna shorts.
1. Ocean

Second attempt at Marshall Lee/Fionna.

In this first short: Marshall decides to go swimming with Fionna. She dosen't really want to.

Somewhat OOC (I guess lol)

* * *

><p>01: Ocean.<p>

* * *

><p>"No freaking way."<p>

"Come on," Marshall Lee chided, softly pushing her shoulders closer to the blue waves, and immediately regretting his decision—Fionna yelped as a wave came close, and he struggled to hold her down, "It's not that bad once you get in!"

"Bull!" The Blonde leaped out of his grip as another nearly touched her toes, sprinting in the other direction. Marshall sighed—in the beginning, he had though this was a good idea to have Fionna, the future Greatest Warrior In Aaa, conquer her fear. And on a day like today, where the ocean's waves rarely reached his feet and stayed relatively calm and inviting, it was the perfect day to do so.

Fionna obviously didn't think so, as she threw sand in his face and began screaming rape the first time he tried to drag her in.

"No, no, no, no-no-no-no-no," Marshall rolled his eyes, adjusting his arm so he could have a better grip on Fionna, and pulled her up, carrying her to so-called doom as she kicked and fought the whole way.

"Marshall, _please_!" Her voice rose many octaves when the cold seawater began gathering at his feet, "I can't do this now, I have to go—um…_adventuring_! Yeah! How about we do this next Tuesday?"

"You told me there was no adventuring today, and you're always busy on Tuesdays."

"Fine—w-what about Sunday?"

"Hm..maybe—wait, too late."

The sand suddenly dropped, and Fionna couldn't stop herself from thrashing and shrieking as the ocean water went above her head. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but clear, still thrashing underwater, until a pair of arms brought her back up.

"What the hell? Don't you even know how to stay above water?"

Fionna sputtered, and as her lips attempted to let out a sassy '_no_', a sad sob found its way out instead. Tears leaked out the corner of her eyes, mixed in with salt water, and Fionna knew she shouldn't have come with him today. Hell, she shouldn't have even told him her secret fear, much less go to the beach with him. She was supposed to be the strongest warrior in Aaa—a role model that kids looked up to, a person that people trusted—not this _mess_ of a girl she turned into now.

"I'm going home." Fionna began to doggie (or kitty) paddle back to the shore, as Cake had showed her, until two arms grabbed her shoulders, and turned her around.

"No you're not. At least not until you get over this damn phobia. Now, hold onto my neck."

Hesitantly at first, Fionna wrapped her arms around him, clinging to Marshall Lee like he was her lifeline, as he slowly swam farther out. She groaned, holding back either a protest or complaint, and shoving her head into the crook of his neck, blonde hairs ticking his nose.

"See?" He murmured softly, still swimming farther and farther away from their towels and umbrella, yet Fionna didn't respond. But if Marshall Lee still had a pulse (and thank Bonnibel he didn't) there was a good chance he'd be dead by now, as Fionna clung so tightly that she began to leave scratches on his back.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you just looked—" He managed to pry her head off his shoulders, and the moment Fionna saw nothing but water, her breaths shortened. She began to gasp, muscles tense and showing no signs of loosening.

"Marshall I wanna go back, please, this is too much—"

She prattled on, terror turning her into a nonstop talking machine, until Marshall got an idea. A crazy, dangerous idea.

He dipped himself below the water quickly, dragging Fionna with him.

"_Stop it! Just stop it!" _The blonde managed to get a punch in his eye as they came back up, before she realized where the hell she was, and clung back to his neck.

"I'll never get over this. I—I just can't…"

"Fionna. Look at me." He managed to lead her eyes in his direction, and held her face there with his hand, so she wouldn't try to move. Finally, she looked him in the eye, sobbing as she did so.

"I'm scared, Marshall."

"I know," His forehead collided with her own, and Fionna said nothing, brown eyes closed in terror, "I know you are, but you have to trust me. I've got you, and I will never let you go."

She stayed quiet at first, and sniffled, resting her head on his shoulder. Looking up, Fionna brought her hand out of the water, lifting up a pinky.

"Promise?"

He felt her smile, and his walls came down for a quick second. Marshall Lee smiled back, putting his lips to her soaked forehead and wrapped his finger around hers.

"Promise."

* * *

><p>SAPPY LOVE FTW.<p> 


	2. PMS Time With Fionna And Cake

Second Drabble: Fionna has cramps and Marshal has the cure.

(From now on I'm calling him Marshal, no second L)

* * *

><p>PMS Time With Fionna And Cake.<p>

* * *

><p>There was no way the cat outside Fionna's tree house playing a violin with Gumball's Monochromicorn could've been Cake; no, not on a day so mild-mannered and beautiful and just waiting to be adventured. But when Marshal Lee touched down on the grass, and began walking towards the giant Oak, the look on the cat's face said everything. It was Cake all right.<p>

But it was_ just_ Cake. No Fionna.

"Cake." He nodded at the orange-spotted kitty, smirking as her ear twitched in apprehension, "Fionna around?"

"Yeah, she's inside laying down. Y'know_,_ those darn _lady _problems."

The emphasis on 'lady' had Marshal cocking an eyebrow, and Cake lowered the violin from her chin, making a face at the vampire. But he didn't come to play guessing games and shrugged it off quickly, pretending it never happened.

"Can I see her?"

"Wouldn't do that if I were you, bro," Cake lifted the instrument once again, shaking her head, "Today isn't the day to be messin' around with her. She didn't even wanna go adventuring today…but you can go check up on her if you want, I guess."

"Thanks. See ya Cake. Later L.C." He heard a series of hooves tapping the ground and took it as a goodbye, waving over his shoulder to the cat and unicorn-thingy.

Marshal floated through the wooden door, unnecessary as it had already been unlocked, and through the floor, to the upstairs bedroom. Legs only a few inches from the floor, he made his way to Fionna's room, knuckles rapping on the door.

"_Fiiionnnaaa_~! Get the hell up, sleeping beauty!"

Marshal was greeted by a groan not a few seconds later, followed by a slew of mumbled words. At least he knew she was still alive and well, just a bit cranky, and probably a little sick (Fionna had to be if she was cooped up in the room sleeping, instead of adventuring). The Vampire crossed his arms, once again banging on the door, determined not to leave until she opened up, or he came in.

"Come on Fionna, let's go! I—"Marshal stopped, mentally flipping through the list of excuses he used to motivate the young adventurer on her lazy days. The light bulb suddenly flashed, and he cleared his throat, "Gumball wanted me to come fetch you. Said something about a _romantic_ date tonight at his place?"

He smirked, listening intently to her soft footsteps as she trudged to the door, the locks clicking as she opened them. The hinges creaked, and unruly blonde hair surrounding a pale face stood in the way.

"Are you serious?"

"Nah." Marshal invited himself into the room, and Fionna made no attempt to stop him, fatigue weighing heavy over her. All she wanted to do was get some rest (and find a chocolate horse to go to town on), not to be bothered. The teen groaned, plopping down face-first on her bed.

"Then get out." Her muffled, but evidently irritated voice brought a laugh to Marshal's lips, "Today's not the day, bro."

"But _why_, girl? Don't you wanna go…I don't know, kill a dragon or save a prince from the Ice Queen? What's wrong with you?"

"Well, I haven't seen a dragon in nearly two months, and The Ice Queen is on vacation until Thursday."

She groaned, rolling over on the bed and exposing the heating pad that she once lay on, and Marshal Lee could almost hear the gears clicking in his own head.

_So that's what Cake meant by 'lady problems'._

"…No wonder I smelled Sardine."

"_Marshal!" _Fionna's eyes narrowed dangerously, and the vampire leapt out of the way as a shoe whizzed past his head, striking the wall behind him with enough force to make a dent. He turned back, and this time the left shoe didn't miss, the heel bashing into his temple. Marshal hissed, covering his bruised forehead.

"The hell you have stilettos for?"

"You just got your answer." She pointed to his head, chuckling as she did so, "For beating the snot out of vampires."

"Ha-ha-ha. Hee-larious. So I guess you're not going outside today?"

Fionna shook her head, the feeling of nausea making her reach for the seltzer water on the dresser and gulping down a swig. She sat up, brushing her yellow hair back.

"No. At least not until these cramps go away, and I've tried literally _everything_ to make them go away, but they're not budging," she groaned once again, holding the bottom part of her stomach, "God, I feel _awful."_

_Cramps?_ Marshal walked towards her, taking a seat on the bed as Fionna used her foot, attempting to nudge him off, but to no avail. He was a damn _vampire king_, after all.

"Marshal, when I said get out, I didn't mean make yourself comfortable on my bed. It meant _get out_, before I shove another shoe where the sun don't shine."

He snorted, shaking his head, "Give me a minute, babe. I have an idea."

"_Don't_ call me…"

She started her sentence, but ended up gasping when Marshal flipped her on her back like a hamburger on a grill, her protest smothered by pillows and strong hands rubbing her lower back. And for a time, much to Marshal's relief and Fionna's surprise, the girl actually was at a loss of words.

"See?" He whispered, not inches from her ear, "Marshal knows what he's doing."

"Mhnnn…alright 'babe'," Fionna sighed happily into the pillow, mouth having a hard time at forming any words, "I'll give it to you; you've got the magic fingers."

"Many a lady agree," Turning up the knob on the heating pad, Marshal pushed her yellow hair out of the way, giving her shoulders a soft rub, and humming softly, "And If you'd like me to go a bit lower..."

"_Down_ boy, down."


	3. Broken, Unbeating Heart

Third Drabble: Fionna has her sights set on Gumball, and Marshal wonders why. Shortest story yet.

* * *

><p>03: Broken, Unbeating Heart<p>

* * *

><p>Fionna slumped down into the sofa, the five hour pre Gum-Ball party consisting of only she and Cake's two hundred closest friends in Aaa (scratch that,<em> everyone<em> in the land of Aaa; Fionna was nearly positive she saw the white hair of the Ice Queen sipping on some punch) had finally taken its toll, staining her once-flawless makeup and taking her hair out of it's nice, manageable state to a tangled mess of yellow. She combed her hands through it softly, laying her head on the arm of the couch and closing her eyes.

The weight suddenly shifted, and Fionna listened intently as a person next to her sighed, and began to hum softly.

"Aren't you going to bring this thing back inside?"

"Not now," she murmured into the sofa's arm, the sounds of fairytale creatures and far-off adventures lulling her to sleep, "It's too hot to sleep in the treehouse tonight. I thought I'd try a more rugged, outdoors-y way of sleeping."

Marshal scoffed, standing on his feet, "Can't be very 'rugged' when you're still sleeping on a floral couch. Move over."

"Shut it." Fionna sighed, scooting her body so Marshal could lie down, sticking a gray tongue out at her quiet protest. A blanket lay under the couch (he knew, since he had tripped on it) and he yanked it upwards, spreading it on Fionna and himself. Back facing the world and him facing her, it was Marshal's turn to exhale, scooching closer to the human.

"Okay; you _can't _tell me this isn't much better than before. You were freezing."

Fionna smiled, attempting a half shrug, and catching Marshal by complete surprise as she leaned in closer, "'S not bad. 'S not the best, but it's not bad."

He chuckled, and covered her with his arms, resting his head in her neck. Marshal rolled his eyes as he felt Fionna tense, the realization that a real vampire was a simple bite away from either killing her or making her immortal (not that Fionna would mind of course; a millennia's worth of adventure? Heck yeah) had her hand clenching and unclenching, and it took Marshal a minute to realize that she wanted her sword to be in that hand.

"I only eat shades of red, remember?" Though her pulsating neck and lively blood were _extremely _tempting… "No blood for me, thanks. Especially adventurer's blood; nasty stuff."

"Hey!"

Fionna's muscles unclenched and she herself relaxed, though Marshal had no intention of moving anytime soon and stayed buried in her neck, humming softly. The tired had drained out of her a little while ago, and she lay, eyes wide open, staring at the stars and simply talking, regardless of whether he was listening.

"The Gum-Ball is gonna be here pretty soon, and I don't even have a dress," Fionna sighed, and Marshal began to wonder if they had spiked the punch, "Prince Gumball is hosting The Gum-Ball…get it? And he wants me and Cake to be the honored guests for the night for saving him from Ice Queen like, seven times. Oh sweet algebra, what am I gonna even _wear? _Gumball told me he wanted to dance with me," a giggle, and Marshal frowned, a sudden violent pang in his chest leaving an imaginary knife wound, "so I don't want to look like a fool. Especially if that dance may finally give me the chance to tell him how I feel…"

_Right._ Every living creature in the land of Aaa knew of Fionna's secret crush on Gumball—it was completely obvious, except to the person she wanted it to be obvious to.

Gumball, of course.

"…What do you_ see _in him?" Marshal groaned, eyelashes tickling Fionna's skin, "I mean, despite his _dashing_ good looks and _extravagant_ lifestyle."

"Well, I just think he's a sweet guy…no pun intended. He's funny, handsome, smart…a girl's_ dream_ Marshal," She sighed, eyes looking up at the sky in a glazed over way, like she was in a trance, "I think I might be in love..."

He finally dug himself out of her neck, yet as he opened his mouth to say something, the sound of hooves and voices penetrated the quiet night air, and he could just barely make out the shape of a dark looking noodle flying against the black sky.

But he could sure as hell see the manly pinkness of Gumball riding on its back, teeth beautifully whitened and an award winning smile on his face.

"G-Gumball!" He was knocked off the couch in a surprising feat of strength by Fionna, who stood quickly, attempting to control her frizzed out hair and wipe off her smudged makeup as Gumball touched down on Lord Monochromicorn, again flashing a dazzling smile. She ran over, nearly knocking him over in the process and apologizing profusely afterwards, as the prince simply laughed, wrapping an arm over her shoulder and striding into the house, leaving Marshal Lee alone. The wind began to pick up, and Marshal Lee wrapped his arms around his body, acting as if he still had any kind of body temperature.

_He's funny, handsome, smart…a girl's dream Marshal._

Smoothly metamorphosing into bat-mode, the vampire flew off, not bothering to look back.

_And well…you're not._

And though his heart had stopped beating a thousand years ago, Marshal felt it break.

* * *

><p>Ouch. REJECTION.<p>

Poor Marshal. He loves her, yet she don't feel the same (Grenade, anyone?)

Review.


	4. Freak Show Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

Thank you guys for all the positive feedback. Makin' my day one word at a time.

adventuretime regularshow MAD- This story even remotely resembled Twilight? LOL

Prompt Four(AU): In the city of thieves, Marshal discovers one last hope for a long dead species.

This one is set in an Alternate Universe (or Astronomical Unit, according to Google) where Fionna and Marshal Lee don't know each other. My attempt at the 'Aaa (or Ooo) is a post-apocalyptic wasteland' theory.

(Side note: If Fionna and Cake are opposite of Finn and Jake, rather than saying Math phrases like 'Algebraic' or Mathmatical,' I'm thinking they say stuff that has to do along the lines of reading, or like literature ((Math is opposite of Reading I suppose lol) but what would it be?)

* * *

><p>04: Freak Show (Part One)<p>

* * *

><p>In the years before the 'Mushroom War', Marshal fondly remembers , vampires were nothing more than a myth, a creature only found in stories crafted by sickly Irish men, or Mormon housewives*, and usually written to be the main antagonist for the heroic human, who would stake the creature in the heart and live happily ever after, vampire free.<p>

Too bad the hero couldn't save himself from an atomic bomb.

In the years after the 'Mushroom War', Marshal remembers not too fondly, the ebb and flow of everyday life—the millions and millions of healthy, human bodies living on Earth containing enough blood to satisfy all the demons in the Nightosphere, while Marshal tried his hardest to make his own life and Mainstream* with all the mortals—came to a quick stop, as there was no more _life _itself. The warheads had done their job, and they had done it _well. _Marshal Lee remembers a time, nearly nine hundred and ninety nine years ago, when he resurfaced from his mom's place down in the Seventh Layer of Hell, and knew there was no _way _anything could make the planet livable again.

Nine hundred and ninety nine years later, standing in the middle of The City of Thieves (but a city nonetheless), Marshal could admit to being wrong.

The Land of Aah they called it, though Marshal Lee himself preferred Earth a bit more, as the name reminded him of soil or plants, which initially Earth was. Thinking about it, he didn't think Earth would really be fitting anymore, since one-third of the planet was nothing but crater and the soil and plants in this new place were very brightly colored, unlike the plain green and brown of old vegetation, and many of the greenery could often vocalize.

Past the fact that vegetation verbalized, walking wads of gum had acting legal powers, and Lumpy Space was actually a real thriving _place_, Marshal had to admit that Aaa had a few upsides. Here, he wasn't classified as 'imaginary', or 'make-believe' or whatever else by those damn human scientists who thought they had everything figured out. No, here, in The City of Thieves, he was just a boring pedestrian, playing off the poor look very well, so no one would get any ideas to steal from him, as he would be forced to suck out their lives, and never once was it pretty. Hood shrouding his face and feet dangling centimeters off the ground, Marshal floated on, fangs bared in anticipation as his destination was being neared.

Narrowly avoiding being thrusted into a scuffle between an old lady who was trying to steal a thief's hat, and the thief who was trying to steal the old lady's handbag, Marshal quickly turned down a darker alley, somewhat surprised that no one had tried to take any of his possessions yet.

'_Funny,_' a maze of abandoned alleys and narrow streets lead him face first into a burly man, bulldog face in a grimace as he uttered a warning and turned to face the line_, 'The dark alley is the safest place in a city of thieves.'_

Peering over the man's shoulder, the vampire watched carefully as a humanoid-elephant looking man played the role of the bouncer, holding out his hand (or stump—whatever the Lump elephants had) as the currency was handed over, and the bouncer held open the door for the guest, waiting until the person(animal, fern, whatever) was gone to shut it again. He signaled to the next in line, and the process was repeated, until the bulldog ahead of him had taken his leave.

_Finally_. Skimming along the blacktop, Marshal floated in front of the elephant-man, shoving the money in his hand as the bouncer surveyed him, eyes squinting in thought.

"What are you? Y'kinda look like one of 'r freaks."

"Vampire," Marshal tapped his foot impatiently, resisting the urge to take a look at his invisible watch, "I'm here to see the main attraction. I wanna see if it's…real."

"Of course it's_ real,_" The bouncer snorted, and Marshal snarled as the elephant-man shook his head, regarding the vampire as if he was a newborn, "The hell you think we're runnin' here?"

He was ushered through the doorway without a sparing glance, yet before he took one step on the padded dirt, someone tapped his shoulder. The bouncer from the entrance pointed down the hallway, wrinkly trunk moving as he spoke.

"Down this hall, take a right. Her cage would be to your left," The vampire cocked an eyebrow, and the man just shrugged him off, giving a look that said _you'll understand later,_ "When you're done, you'll see wher' the exit is. Have a nice day."

The final words nearly dripped with artificial friendliness, so much so that Marshal struggled to contain his fangs and teach that pompous-ass a lesson. Of course, he hadn't lived millennia of life for some lowly bouncer to rouse him out of his element, and the vampire grinned back, though it resembled more of a grimace as his teeth were bared.

"Thanks, man."

Leaving it at that, Marshal turned back around, wasting no time with the other few attractions that starred at the freak show. Though he admitted to catching a glance at a few of them—all monstrosities grossly proportioned and body lacking any sort of structure. One freak he passed had at least four dozen pairs of eyes( a rough estimate), while it's skin hung lowly on what Marshal thought was bones, lacking the ability to speak and smell, as it's 'face' was covered in only eyeballs, and lacked any variation of a mouth and nose. Another had no way of seeing. Another had no way of hearing.

He floated on, down into the hallway the bouncer had talked about before, and above his head hung the sign 'Hall of Ancestors', in faded letters. Ahead, he could make out someone speaking distinctly to a crowd, and could see people huddled in a mass, like they were all looking at something.

Marshal walked in, as a man standing on a stepstool in front of an iron cage began his rousing speech.

"Ladies and gentleman," the man, who he presumed was the freak show's owner, lifted his arms as if he was a prophet, "This is something unlike you have ever seen before! Presumably thought the be extinct since The Great Mushroom War, she was found not too long ago by one of our circus staff, hiding out with a family of cats. Folks, I present to you, our final ancestor-_The last human!"_

And once again, as he watched a young blonde _human_ girl fight tooth and nail with a circus staff hand, Marshal could admit to being wrong.

In a world where odd is normality, normality is odd.


	5. Popcorn

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. Last time.

Drabble 5: Meant to do this one a while ago. Fionna is simply trying to enjoy a movie, but fate has other plans for her that day.

Side note: Saw Adventure Time With Fionna and Cake preview. About pissed myself at Cake and Gumball's voices. Fionna's voice didn't deliver for me. She was too…I don't know, she was pulling a Kristen Stewart, but with her voice. It was so monotone, like she was indifferent, and that made me :p . Also liked Ice Queen's voice.

* * *

><p>05: Popcorn<p>

* * *

><p>That normal (or whatever was considered normal by Aaa standards) Saturday afternoon, after a quick bout of fighting off a couple giant monsters and having a few celebrations and holidays declared after their bravery, Fionna and Cake found something (more like Cake stubbed her toe on it and <em>then<em> they found it) under a tree by the river of junk. The black square thing in Fionna's hand was motionless, surprisingly, and had no facial features or means of vocalization.

"Do you think it's from the before-Mushroom days?"

"Probably," Cake flipped it over in her paws, wet nose resting on its surface and eyes scrutinizing silently, "Or it's just stupid."

"Wait a minute, girl," Fionna grabbed it once again, "There are words on here…Ju—Jurassic Park? What in the wide world of professional sports is that?"

Cake shrugged, tapping her kitty-chin softly afterwards, "No idea what a Jurassic is, but I'm pretty sure that thing is called a movie."

"A movie?"

"Yeah. It's like…well, it's kinda like a play, but not as stupid, and you don't have to pay as much. I think Geemo can probably play this for us on her projector."

Fionna smiled widely, shoving the movie into the little green bag, "Cake…what time is it?"

The cat looked back at the human, sending a fist-bump.

"_Movie-Time_!"

* * *

><p>"Hey boo! Glad you could make it!"<p>

"Like, what made you think I would miss a _party_, babe?" The floating yellow prince-blob rolled his eyes, hands resting on what the Lumpy people called hips, "Have you lost your lumping mind?"

"Heh…sorry L.S.P. Probably shoulda known better. Here's your drink—cola." Fionna handed him his movie-night regular, and he mumbled a quick 'thanks' before she ushered him into the house and waited patiently for the final (and most important) guest. She squinted as a noodle-like shape flew through the sky, heading straight for the front of the house with something riding on it.

"Oh, hey, L.M.," Fionna smiled, stepping out of the way as the long, horse-like creature floated into the house, a pink person sliding off his back when he bent his head down, "Hi Prince Gumball. Thirsty?"

"Brought my own, like usual. Hello Fionna, Cake," The spotted cat sailed across the floorboards, latching onto the bubblegum prince's striped pants and purring quietly, "How's my favorite kitty cat, hm?"

"Fiiinee."

"Cake," Fionna jokingly scolded the cat, eyes rolling in mock annoyance as Cake stuck out her tongue defiantly, "Get offa Gumball's pants."

The prince and adventurer were sent into a fit of giggles and Fionna slapped her mouth, a light blush residing on her cheeks.

"That came out so wrong."

"Yeah," Gumball shrugged, an amused smile on his face, "But it was pretty funny."

Both chucked to themselves quietly, heads turned in the other direction as an awkward silence settled between the two, unsure of what to say next. Cake unlatched from his leg, taking the absence of sound as a ticket out of that bore-fest, a sudden body extension nearly quadrupling her size, enough to rival Monochromicorn's length.

"We'll be back to catch some of the movie, baby," Cake winked at Fionna, darting he eyes back and forth from the Blonde to the prince suggestively, and Fionna just shook her head subtly, "Don't you two be gettin' freaky while we're gone."

"I give you my word nothing 'freaky' will be going on while you're out," Gumball added reassuringly, patting a somewhat disappointed Fionna on the shoulder, "We're just friends, of course."

"_Ouch_, Gumball," The four turned around to the living room area, and the prince couldn't stop a grimace from reaching his face, "You're breakin' her heart, you know that?"

Fionna, face contorted in anger and embarrassment, glared daggers at Marshal, who casually draped his legs over the arm of the couch and sipped on punch as Prince Gumball just stared on, oblivious to the less-than subtle hint given to him.

"_Who _invited the bloodsucker?"

"Uh oh," Cake coughed, ushering Monochromicorn out the house quietly and softly tapping her best friend on the shoulder, pointing outside, "I'm just gonna…go."

"Actually, it's 'shades of red' sucker, blueblood," Marshal snapped, mouth twisted in a fang revealing frown, "Why'd you bring the giant piece of gum, Fionna? He's only gonna get the couch sticky."

"Oh my glob you guys!" Fionna heard L.S.P call from the couch, hands crossed over his mouth, "_Drama bomb_!"

"How dare you, you pompous, undead—_Mama's boy_!"

"Yeah, says the guy with the frilly pink shirt sleeves. By the way, which five year old girl did you steal that sweatshirt from, 'cause I_ damn_ sure wouldn't have seen it on the men's rack."

"Well, you know what? At least I still have some _fries_—"

"_Shut up! Both of you just shut up!"_ Fionna could finally bask in a moment of silence as she slammed her foot down with all her might, everyone, even Marshal Lee and Gumball who were at each other's throats not seconds ago, had been put off by Fionna's (rational, poker face Fionna) sudden outburst, "Can't we just enjoy the movie in peace and quiet? _Please_!"

Panting like she had just run Aaa's annual marathon, the blonde plopped down on the couch wordlessly, crossing her legs and sending a look at Geemo, who quickly turned it's screen on, and dimmed the lights. She waited patiently as everyone found their respected seat, with an exception from Marshal Lee, who was sitting on her right side today.

"_Fionna_!" Lumpy Space Prince's shrill, whiny voice had the already irked adventurer gritting her teeth to control another outburst, "Gumball just like, totally took my seat!"

The prince sent a shrug her way. "Well, you snooze, you lose."

"Gumball," Fionna sighed, scooching her butt towards Marshal Lee to make more room and patting the couch, "Just sit over here. I don't want to listen to LSP's whining for the next few hours."

He nodded, and Fionna had to admit about being a bit surprised that he didn't throw a fit about having to change seats, but instead just went with the flow, plopping down on the couch on the left side of Fionna. He smiled, she smiled back, and Fionna could've sworn she heard Marshal Lee murmur 'get a room', but she left it alone. After all, she was here to watch a movie, not to beat the poo out of vampires. No, she would save that for her period week.

"Alright," She handed the tape to Geemo, who quickly set up the screen and took its place on the couch, little legs moving in excitement.

"I'm so excited you all could be here for Fionna and Cake—well, today it's just Fionna—"

"_Get on with it!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, our feature presentation—_Jurassic Park_. Let the movie begin."

* * *

><p>One hour in, and Fionna couldn't tear her eyes off the screen.<p>

A feeling of awe washed over her as she watched the movie play out, with the scientists or whatever, going to some island and seeing these crazy pissed monster-things—_dinosaurs_, they called them, that lived and died like, two million years ago, but were brought back by this old guy with too much time on his hands. Though the film had been made nearly one-thousand plus years ago, Fionna understood the main storyline, except for words like arc-e-ologists, theme park, car, or Tyrantisauris* Rex, though she took a wild guess that that was the crazy monster thing that was making the glass vibrate, and everybody in the movie freeze up.

Looking around, Fionna noticed everybody else looking just as engrossed in the movie as she was. Cake and Monochromicorn (they had come back from their date early, as it was raining outside) cuddled on the floor, eyes not locked on each other, but rather the film. L.S.P floated above the couch, eyes wide with anticipation on what was coming near the car, but he turned and accidentally locked eyes with Fionna, where his frightened, nervous eyes turned back into their regular uninterested gaze, though he would sneak a few glances back at the screen. Geemo and Oak Stumps quivered together on the couch, the older elephant hiding his eyes behind his trunk as Geemo rocked back and forth, like he was trying to comfort himself as the giant creature stomped on the car, ready to take its victims.

Suddenly, it let out an ear-splitting roar, loud enough to match Lumpy Space Prince's glass shattering wail, and six of the eight guests gasped. Only six.

As the T-Rex let out its shriek, and Fionna suddenly found herself scared out of her wits, she ducked into Marshal Lee's shoulder. The vampire turned his head, and stuck out a gray tongue.

_So, it's a war you want, bloodsucker?_

"Fionna," Gumball's hushed voice drew her back into reality, and she sat up, while the prince pulled something off the floor, "Would you like some popcorn? I wasn't sure if I should eat it, 'cause it might be too loud."

"_I want some lumping popcorn_!"

"Watch the movie, L.S.P!" Fionna made the 'shh' sigh, and the yellow prince turned back to the screen, still mumbling to himself, "Thanks, Gumball. I'd definitely like some."

The prince held the buttered snack in his lap, and Fionna tilted her body to the left side, reaching in the bag and grabbing a handful. As she did so, Gumball softly leaned her back, so her head was resting on _his _shoulder, instead of Marshal Lee's. He smirked, sticking his tongue out in a carbon copy gesture of the vampire's earlier actions, as Fionna snuggled into his neck, turning her body to watch the movie.

_Fine, pretty boy. It's a war you got._

Fionna, blue eyes still engrossed by the movie, didn't really notice the fact that Marshal Lee had moved closer, lifting her legs so they were splayed on top of his lap. Comfy, the vampire crossed his arms, and rested his head on her right thigh. Gumball coughed, lowering his mouth to her ear.

"I think you need to move your legs," Fionna looked down, eyebrow cocked in confusion as she was sure she had been sitting cross-legged moments ago, "I don't think Marshal has enough room."

"Oh, s-sure," She quickly resumed the position from before, shrugging at Marshal Lee, "Sorry guy. Coulda sworn my legs were crossed…guess I was so into the movie I didn't even notice."

"Yeah, the movie," the vampire bit his thumb in thought, determined to win this battle, but unable to obtain the right strategies. A sudden thought hit him like a steamroller to the face, and he ushered Fionna closer with his hand.

"You know I was alive when this movie came out?"

"_Really?"_ Of course he wasn't; in fact, he was born a few decades afterwards, but there was no way he was going to tell an awestruck Fionna that of course, and risk losing, "So, did they actually make this theme park, or what?"

"…Of course they did, dummy. What we're watching now isn't actually a movie, it's a _documentary_. John Hammond…the old guy, actually tried to make this thing. It was pretty cool—all the dinosaurs you see here were actually there, at one point. Til they all went crazy and started killing people, then they had to shut it down."

"Whoa!"

"Really, Marshal Lee?"

"Yeah, whatever…dinosaurs—cool…"

The five remaining guests—Cake, Monochromicorn, LSP, Oak Stumps and Geemo—all watched Marshal Lee with wide eyes, hanging on to every word that came out of his mouth. Save for one, of course—Prince Gumball, glaring daggers at the vampire as Fionna stared at him like he was an ancient relic.

"What BS!" Gumball retorted, crossing his pink arms in animosity, "You only made that up to impress Fionna!"

"Okay, so you using popcorn as a guise to make me jealous is A-Okay? Gumball, you know how I feel abo-"

Mid-word, Marshal Lee paused, the feeling of eyes watching his every move becoming too overwhelming as everyone in the room paid no attention to the still-playing movie, every eye locked on the sullen vampire. Fionna was the first one to act, as she put a reassuring hand on Marshal Lee's shoulder, face contorted in confusion.

"How you feel about who?"

And for a brief moment, neither Fionna nor Marshal could say the right thing, the few words that they both wanted to hear from each other silenced by the weighted feeling of agitation at the fact that so many were watching. The only thing he could give was eye contact, an unreadable expression from his black irises and a soft look of pity from hers.

"Never mind. It's been fun you guys, but I should probably get going. Not feelin' like I should be here right now, y'know?" He shrugged nonchalantly, floating to the door, "Have fun, Fionna, Gumball."

He phased through without another word, and something in Fionna's gut twisted _hard_. Standing up wordlessly, she took the still-playing movie out of the player.

"It's been real you guys," She smiled a smile so fake that even LSP was soundless, "But I'm afraid I need you all to leave. I just…wanna be alone right now."

A few soft grumbles from Lumpy Space Princess were the only sounds audible as Gumball, LSP, Lord Monochromicorn and Oak Stumps filed out of the house without another word. As Fionna went to shut the door, a pink foot was thrust in her way, and she was surprised to see Prince Gumball standing outside.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"…You wanna talk about tonight?"

She took in a breath, stomach clenched as the dam of emotions began to crack. Glob, she wanted to tell him about everything, about everything she felt tonight, about everything that went on, between her and Marshal, every thought she had, every _feeling_ she had.

"No. I'm alright; just a little tired." She smiled reassuringly, and Gumball smiled back, showing his dazzling bright white teeth that would've made her swoon on any other day. Now, it simply made her mad, and suddenly Fionna couldn't wait to have him out of her house.

"Alright. But if you need anything, just give me a shout, kay?" In a completely unexpected gesture of affection, Gumball grasped the back of her head softly, planting a kiss on Fionna's forehead, "I'll always be right there."

Fionna watched with glazed over eyes as Monochromicorn took off, and the world around her seemed so foreign. She trudged back into the house, where Cake patiently waited on the couch with Fionna's favorite 'brooding' drink; she called it, as it was only for her brooding days. Fionna ignored the beverage entirely, laying her head on her adopted sister's lap.

"Cake," She started, and for some reason the cat knew exactly what she was going to say next, and instead lay a reassuring paw on her sister's head.

"I know baby. I know."

* * *

><p>Damn Marshal Lee—so fricking close.<p>

Some Fionna/Cake sister-ly bonding time at the end.


	6. Sparkle

LOL a little old story I wrote some months ago to tie you guys down, from my first attempt at a Marshal Lee/Fionna. Made some changes.

Summary: Fionna asks a question about vampires, and Marshal Lee is less than satisfied to answer it.

* * *

><p>06: Sparkle<p>

* * *

><p>The final rays of sunlight set in the West, and the once boiling temperatures from the afternoon past began to drop quickly, and night began to settle in. Fionna shook, the sweat on the back of her V-neck suddenly making her cold and wrapped her arms around her body, a useless attempt at getting warm. The young adventurer sighed, brown eyes quickly flicking towards her vampire companion, and gazing up at the sky. It had turned a pretty, purple-bluish color with some yellow undertones, as if the heavens couldn't quite make up their minds about what time of day it should be. Her ancestors had called it twilight.<p>

A sudden though struck her like a bolt of lightning, and a wide smile seized nearly all of her face as she turned on her side to face Marshal Lee, who was currently staring at the sky, in his own thoughts.

"Marshal." The vampire craned his head calmly, answering his closest human friend with a soft grunt, "So get this. Me and Cake were just walkin' around one day near the River of Junk and we found some book, from like, before The Mushroom War, about vampires. I think it was like a documentary, or somethin'."

A grunt. "Anyway, this book, I think it was called like Midnight or Dusk, whatever, talked about all this stuff you vampire folk can do. So…what am I thinking about right now?"

"…What?"

"You can't read my mind, can you? Maybe you can predict the future then?" Marshal Lee barely had time to dodge the pencil and paper thrown his way from Fionna's backpack. She grabbed them, and shoved the two items in his face, "Draw the _future_, dammit!"

"Are you _insane_?" The vampire threw his hands in the air regarding Fionna as if she was mad, "I can't predict the future, and I can't read your mind. What kind of book is telling you all this crap, huh?"

The blondie tapped her chin thoughtfully, lip jutted out in a way Marshal found cute.

"I remember it was like a time of day. Dawn, dusk, midnight, sunrise…" Marshal groaned, and Fionna glared, "Got somewhere to go? Give me a minute…Twilight! Yeah, that was the name, Twili—Marshal?"

Fionna stopped mid-sentence, as her vampire companion froze, lips moving soundlessly, though giving the impression that he was trying to say something. Marshal's left eye twitched sporadically, and Fionna waved her hand in front of his face, attempting to wake him from his trance. He mumbled something, and Fionna leaned in closer.

"What, Marshal?"

"Don't bring that book up again, please." Eye still twitching, Marshal attempted to lay back down like before, leaving Fionna sitting upright, and extremely confused.

"Gunter ain't got nothing on that book; it's absolute evil, forged from the fires in the Seventh Layer Of Hell and created solely to make the Vampire race seem like the moody undead. It took decades for us to regain our titles as Demons of the Night, instead of misunderstood virgins longing to be accepted," He scoffed, "Those were dark times, Fionna. Dark times."

A moment of awkward silence settled between the two, and Fionna settled down in the grass. Again, a thought struck her, and she tapped Marcel Lee on the bony shoulder.

"Can you at least use your sparkly powers? I don't have a flashlight, it's getting dark and I gotta get home."

"…_Fine_."


	7. Of Princes and Kings

Summary: Fionna goes to save Prince Gumball from the Ice Queen once again, but ends up having some much needed girl-to-girl therapy.

Re-Vamped version of chapter 7, cause I felt I could still do more with it, and I had SO MANY ERRORS. I didn't like how rushed it felt to me, so I tried it again. Also: going to start interchanging the L's in Marshal Lee's name, because I'm really not sure if there are one or two. This chapter It'l be two.

* * *

><p>07: Of Princes and Kings<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Fionna<em> and Cake," The Ice Queen nearly choked on the malice in her own words as she spoke, aiming her Ice-Beams at the heroine and her friend, as Fionna drew her sword, "What a pleasant surprise. You decided to come and give your blessings to me and my future husband, and you weren't even on the _guest list_!"

Using her sword as a temporary shield, Fionna narrowly avoided the blast of ice aimed directly at her face as The Ice Queen finished off the rest of her sentence, and decided she wanted to finish Fionna off as well. "You mean my future husband and I, ya crazy old witch. And sorry I didn't RSVP, since I'm callin' this wedding _off_."

"You insolent little _brat_!" Another Ice-Beam sent Fionna sliding across the floor, yet she was on her feet in no time, sword drawn and ready to fight, "Do you _dare_ use grammar corrections on me? Eat _ice_!"

The strongest beam slammed into Fionna's sword like an iron fist, and once again she slid, still standing up, across the floor, back striking the wall with a dull _'thunk'_ noise. She groaned, rolling her head back and forth on the wall as triumphant laughter echoed through the chamber, and the Ice Queen moved closer and closer.

"Finally," So enraptured at having her mortal enemy defenseless in front on her, the older woman failed to hear the door to the ice prison swing open, "I have you right where I want you. No more 'Fionna the human' meddling in my affairs. From now on, Gumball is all mine!"

"Not a chance, you _cougar_!" The blonde roared, swinging a chubby leg across the ground where the Ice Queen still stood, hands on her hips triumphantly, and connecting with her target—the Queen's ankle. Rattled by the suddenness of Fionna's attack, the older woman lost balance, tumbling to the floor face-first like a tree cut by a lumberjack. By that time, Cake had long since freed the pink prince from the dungeon and they stood together with Lord Monochromicorn near the entranceway, awestruck as Fionna managed to trip up one, if not _the,_ worst antagonist in Aaa.

"Nice one, girl!" Cake stretched her body over the fallen tyrant, slapping her sister a well-deserved high-five before Fionna hesitantly stood, wincing as her muscles clenched in protest, and locked her eyes on the Ice Queen, sword clenched in hand ready for her to make a sudden move. But to Fionna's astonishment, she made no attempt to rise, opting to lie in the same position from her defeat, the crimped, frizzy bush she called hair engulfing her entire face so the adventurer had no way of gaging her emotion. Fionna highly doubted that she would try anything funny though—the Ice Queen was an extremely arrogant woman, and defeat at the hands of a child was never something she could totally recover from.

Cake tripled her size hastily, and Fionna wasted no time jumping on her back, "We ready to blow this snow cone stand, y'all?" The three others occupying the chamber voiced their appraisals, and Fionna nodded at Cake, who began to step forward, into daybreak, "Alright-y then, lets—"

The blonde was momentarily silenced, as the sniffle of someone who had been crying echoed through the room and froze the adventurer in place. Craning her head to the left, then to the right, it didn't take the Glasses of Nerdicon to figure out who was crying, as only five bodies were in the chamber at the moment, and four were cheering, dry-eyed and waiting at the entrance. Glancing back, Fionna's gaze locked on the Ice Queen, state still unchanged, save the light quivering of her shoulders.

She turned back briefly, making eye contact with Gumball and pointing her chin to the entrance, signaling he could leave, yet the prince shook his head, lip jutted out in puzzlement.

"Umm…Fionna?" Gumball spoke up, and she turned around, to three sets of eyes eager to see what her next move would be, and Fionna took a wild guess that they wanted to 'blow this snow cone stand', instead of 'help the snow cone stand's owner', metaphorically speaking, "Are we gonna blow this snow cone stand, or just stand around?"

Though every molecule in her being screamed for her to simply walk out the entrance, to pretend like those weren't tears of the Ice Queen dotting the floor around that area and going out and spending the day making potions and remedies with Gumball was the right thing to do, Fionna knew in her heart that she couldn't just leave her like that. The once commanding, almost frightening demeanor of the Ice Queen had melted away, so to speak, leaving a pathetic, weak shell of a woman cowering on the floor, nearly _begging_ for a friend.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." Cake shrunk back down to regular size and Fionna hopped off the cat's back, whose ears were perked in confusion.

"You sure? I mean, we can just wait. I want to make sure you make it out safe."

A light blush rose its way to the adventurer's cheeks, but she managed to keep her composure, clearing her throat, "Nah, I got something I gotta do first." She pointed to the teary eyed Ice Queen moping on the floor and the prince shrugged, eyes gleaming with disappointment.

"Okay. Fill me in on how that goes, then." And with that, they waved goodbye, Cake blowing Monochromicorn a farewell kiss (Fionna standing nearby, tongue sticking out in disgust) and Fionna simply watching Gumball fly off, unable to take her eyes off him until they were out of sight, and nothing but snow and thick clouds could be seen. The human and the cat turned back to the matter at hand, walking over to the Ice Queen, who had managed to control most of her sobs and dimmed it down to only light hiccups, sniffling every few seconds. After sitting down for not even five seconds, Cake suddenly stood, and Fionna raised an eyebrow, somewhat puzzled.

"A girl talk requires straight up junk-food. Don't argue with the rules."

The cat skipped away, whistling to herself and bobbing her head back and forth, like there was a song playing that Fionna was unable to hear, and the human giggled to herself, unable to believe that cat was older than her by nearly a decade. The Ice Queen glanced up, quickly facing the floor once again, and Fionna sighed, clearing her throat soon after.

"Alright. Spill the beans, Ice Cream; what's goin' on?"

The woman shook her head at first, blue irises alighting in anger at the degrading nickname from her arch-enemy. Fionna sighed, rubbing her temples frustration, at the Ice Queen's stubborn and unfriendly demeanor, making the adventurer's mission so much more difficult than necessary.

"Oh come on, Ice Queen," Cake had made her way back into the chamber, a whole feast of foods like cookies and chips and fries residing on her back, which she placed in the middle of the three, "Yah can't not talk and expect someone to know what's wrong. Chow down, chick, and tell us 'bout your problems."

Taking the cat's word, the Ice Queen shrugged, reaching for a gallon of chocolate chip ice cream and chowing down, tears still dotting her eyes and nose still running.

"It's just…did you know I wasn't always into capturing Princes?" Fionna gasped, and Cake began to choke on a crescent roll she had shoved in her mouth, as the Ice Queen frowned, "Shocking, I understand. Yes, there was a time where I actually was out and about in the dating scene, and I didn't even need to prison princes to get them to marry me. Back then though, I was beautiful."

Fionna shrugged, "Well, I mean you're still pretty…no homo." she added, and Cake snorted, again hacking up another crescent roll, "But what does all this have to do with you being…not Ice Queen today?"

The Queen chuckled, eyes glancing over her main room, "I miss those days, Fionna. And every day I regret turning down the marriage proposal of the one man I ever loved…King Winterfresh."

"King Winterfresh?"

"Yes," she sighed, eyes distant and in another world, "The first night we met, it was like the stars had never shined brighter, and I had never felt more alive. We did the nasty on the second night, though, and that was a bit disappointing."

Fionna scowled, scooping out some vanilla bean, to mask the taste of disgust in her mouth, "But that doesn't explain why you've been kidnapping the princes like, a cajillion times this week."

She shrugged, "Sorry. It's just…today is the day, eighteen years before, when he first proposed, and I turned it away. It was such a beautiful evening, too—we sat right in front of the entrance way, legs dangling off the side, and the cold, winter breeze stinging both our cheeks, but we were both used to the cold. We sat there, talking about our desires, where we thought we would be in ten years, and it was after all that, when the stars were high in the sky and it was so quiet, he whipped out a ring from his pocket and got down on one knee, and told me that if I became his wife, I would become his world." The Ice Queen took a deep, breathy sigh, and Fionna herself could nearly feel the difficulty of holding back the flood of tears.

"I felt it was going too fast, and I was scared, so I left, to mull it out in the forest for a while. I came back hours later, and he was long gone. A few days afterwards, when I was still in my funk, I found a scribbled letter in my drawer saying, 'I will wait for you'. And every day, eighteen years, I wait. I doubt I'll ever see him again. But like the stupid love struck fool I am, I'll keep waiting."

Moments of silence dragged on after the Ice Queen's lament, and Fionna found herself unable to move due to this new revelation about her arch-nemesis, and Cake looked as if she suffered similar symptoms, a silver spoon dangling out the side of her mouth as she stared on. The duo shared a quick glance at each other, and Fionna chided herself to speak, the silence beginning to unnerve her.

"So is that why you kidnap princes? To fill that hole in your heart left by Prince Gumb—" Fionna stopped, a dull ache in her chest causing her to fluster, but she corrected her mistake quickly, "King Winterfresh?"

The Queen nodded, "I think so. And probably cause it's a great pastime. Keeps me in shape, y'know?"

"Huh."

"Yup. It's not like I even want any of those princes anyway. You young whippersnappers have heard of the rule, right?" Fionna and Cake shared a glance, shrugging their shoulders at the same time, "I guess not. Well, word of advice, thirty-five year old to fourteen year old…and cat. If you have a choice—king or prince—always choose king."

Fionna and Cake glanced at each other, interests piqued up, "Umm…why?"

The Ice Queen chuckled, leaning in closer and Fionna found herself strangely interested in the next words that were going to come out of her mouth, blue eyes wide in suspense as if the Queen was a god-sent prophet.

"Well, there's that little tidbit that they run the entire kingdom by themselves…and there just…a little more '_experienced_.'"

Cake and Ice Queen, the two older females out of the group of three, cackled with laughter, while Fionna was suddenly left in the dust, the joke flying way over her fourteen-year old head. She giggled anyway, the gleeful sound of laughter always brightening her spirits, no matter how confusing the jokes they told were.

"Ice Queen, you're a card!" Cake howled, nodding her head in approval at her usual enemy, "It's too bad were gonna have to go back to beatin' ya on a regular basis tomorrow."

She shrugged, her overall appearance seeming indifferent to the cat's truthful words, "Whatever. That's tomorrow. Tonight…tonight let's just forget about it. I'm going to keep kidnapping Princes to fill a void in my heart, and you're going to go back crushing on a dude that isn't crushing back." She darted her eyes to Fionna, who set her mouth in a straight line, partially angered, yet partially surprised that the Queen could gage her and Gumball's relationship just from a few moments, "But princes are a dime a dozen, girl. Find a nice king who likes you, and you'll be set for life."

"She's already got one!" Cake winked, and Fionna giggled, but couldn't repress the laughter starting to bubble in her throat, and suddenly all three were giddy and unable to shed tears. Bathed in food more than five-hundred calories and their past experiences forgotten for the night, Fionna had to admit helping out a sad, old woman was somewhat rewarding.

But when 3'am rolled around, Fionna had a feeling she wasn't going to do much adventuring that day.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blondie," The house was hot and stuffy the next day, and as soon as Cake opened the window to let the air in, Marshall floated in on a spring breeze, uninvited as usual, and plopped down on the groggy Fionna's bed, "Still asleep?"<p>

She managed to pry her weary eyes open long enough to acknowledge the vampire king sitting at the foot of her bed, fully knowing that he would keep prodding at her cheek with his cold finger if she didn't, and if he did that, Fionna would have the right to kick him in the groin. And sweet space prince, she would take full advantage of that right.

Fionna yawned in confirmation, "Long night."

He nodded wordlessly, scooting his body up the bed and laying on the unused side of the mattress, legs crossed and arms under his head in a pretzel style, as if Fionna and Cake's ceiling had suddenly warped into Aaa's evening sky and he was trying to count each star that crossed his line of sight. Calm seconds of quiet turned into minutes of silence and Marshall was more than positive that Fionna was passed out, comfy in her own little world of fantasies, until a few springs in the mattress creaked, and the adventurer, once thought to be asleep nearly a foot away, was resting in the crook of the vampire's shoulder.

"Comfy?" She laughed a breathless laugh, not bothering to even open her eyes, the notion of sleep seizing her roughly.

"_Mmmehh_..."

With that, they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep, with Fionna nuzzling into Marshall and Marshall protecting Fionna, in an indirect sense, as he threw an arm over her back and held her close, the feeling of security washing over her. Ice Queen was right—kings over princes.

And Fionna had to admit, Marshall was good in bed.


	8. Loose Lips

Disclaimer: I do now own Adventure Time.

Look whose back:)

Summary: Marshall Lee lets the wrong things slip out, and Fionna has to deal with the consequences.

* * *

><p>Loose Lips<p>

* * *

><p>Livid wasn't the right word.<p>

When Fionna burst into Marshall's doorway, literally knocking the poor thing off its hinges in her wrath, not even the Vampire King himself could conceal that slight modicum of fear appearing on his face, as a red faced, panting, slightly heavyset girl walked over to his couch, got a good grip on it with her little fingers, and flipped the entire thing upside down.

With Marshall still sitting on it, of course.

"What the _hell_?" The Vampire King, not one to shy away from a challenge (and _man_, was Fionna a challenge), hissed, though the threat came off weak as he struggled to free himself from the capsized sofa, "Alright, that's dandy, just walk up into my home and flip the couch over. Not even a '_hey Marsh, get up, imma bout to pull a titanic* on this 'mo,_' or, '_Marshall, watch out, I'm gonna flip the sofa just because I'm pissed off! _Celestia's beard, Fionna, can't you just—"

"_What did you tell him_?" Panting like she placed in a mile run, Fionna's voice was threateningly low, and Marshall probably wouldn't have been able to have heard it if the thousand years on Earth (Aaa) hadn't fine-tuned his ears. He stared, though the couch blocked a portion of his view, so he could only talk to the right side of Fionna.

"What?"

"What did you tell him? _Gumball!_" the girl yelped, dishing out a harsh kick to the couch which Marshall was still trapped under. The vampire hissed, quickly wriggling his way out before Fionna began to get really physical with the sofa, and scuffled towards the wall, back leaning against it for a fast breather.

"I didn't say _anything_ to him," he defended, wiping a little excess saliva from the corner of his mouth as he responded, "whatever he said to you, he's lying."

The blonde said nothing, but glared, folding her arms in a very Cake-like fashion, "Mmh hmm. Do the words, Fionna is sure that she only likes you like a friend, ring a bell?"

"What? _No_, that doesn't even—"

Marshall froze, the memory of previous nights, four nights ago to be exact, suddenly flickering back to life, and he grinned sheepishly at the livid adventurer.

"Well, I'm sorry about that one!" he raised his hands in surrender, knowing he did wrong and quickly fessing up, "your name came up in conversation, and I told Gumball how you really felt about him."

"_Marshall_!" she whined angrily, stomping her foot on the carpet, "I'm the one supposed to be telling Gumball how I really feel, _not you_. And honestly, I don't think I should be spillin' out no more secrets."

A twinge of a smile reached the vampire's lips, and if it wasn't such a truly serious moment, he would've told Fionna how much she was beginning to sound like Cake.

They held eye contact for a moment longer, and the adventurer turned around, heading back for the doorway. Something white and orange stood outside, and it took Marshall a few moments that Cake had been standing there the entire time, and, looking somewhat between a mix of frazzled and exhausted, she stared down the vampire, an odd smile gracing her face and a slight shake of her head. The vampire smiled back, and cleared his throat.

"Fionna," he began, and she suddenly stopped, though her body was still turned, "I'm sorry. Truly, I am. If I knew how much it bothered you, I wouldn't of said anything."

She sighed, and turned to face the vampire, "That's the thing, Marshall. You _did _say something, and that something might mess up the chance to be with someone I've liked…well, since like _forever_."

Fionna resumed walking, and, when she reached to coolness of the outside, hopped on Cake's back, looking at the vampire one last time.

"I just wish you wouldn't talk."

She rode away on her adoptive sister-cat, leaving a stunned Marshal, a broken door, and a capsized couch.

Nearly a whole week later, the night of the Gumball Ball, Fionna still held that guilt.

The guilt of putting her best friend on the spot like that. The guilt of overreacting to something so small, and making one of the few people (er, vampire) that ever truly cared about her suffer the consequences.

The guilt of flipping over his sofa.

That nagging sense of guilt trailed behind her like a flock of baby ducks following mama duck, and though Fionna had cleared the entire situation up with Gumball, as he was her date for the night, she couldn't rid that finger named guilt poking at her ribs, no matter how many deep-breathing exercises she did, or '_its not your fault' _lectures by Cake she sat through. She understood that the only way this feeling would disappear was to confront Marshall about the entire situation, and apologizing profusely.

The slight flaw in her plan was the fact that Marshall was nowhere to be_ found_.

She had searched every corner, every landscape that vampires may or may not hide in in Aaa, but her search came up short every single time. Even the night after the fight, when she stopped by his place to give condolences (as he was probably left distraught about his whole house being in ruin) but the door was still wide open and hanging on one hinge, and the couch was still top sided, like nothing had changed since the previous night.

Yet as she and Prince Gumball strode hand and hand up the steps to the Candy Castle, making a bit of idle chat, Fionna nearly squealed in delight, at the realization that all the royalty of Aaa would make an appearance here.

And if King wasn't royalty…

"Ready, my Princess?" he pecked her hand softly, and she couldn't stop the blush from seeping into her cheeks at the sudden romantic gesture. Fionna giggled softly, nodding her head.

"Ready Freddie!" she clamped her hand over her mouth, cursing internally. _'Did I really just say Ready Freddie?' _Righting herself, she curtsied, "I mean, of course, dear."

"Perfect." The pink prince smiled, waving to the courtiers and butlers as they passed, and heading straight for the dance floor, a distraught Fionna in tow. She darted her head in every direction, catching glimpses of familiar faces like the Duchess of Nuts, Lumpy Space Prince and Lord Monochromicorn with Cake, yet no sign of Marshall whatsoever. The guilt in her stomach had increased ten-fold, as she began to search more frantically for the vampire king.

"Are you looking for someone, Fionna?" Gumball, one eyebrow raised in confusion, questioned, still walking to the middle of the dance floor, a watchful eye on his woman of the hour. She smiled sheepishly, and leaned in closer to Gumball's ear over the roar of the music.

"I—"

She didn't finish her sentence, as something hard barreled into her shoulder, nearly slamming her down in the process. Fionna darted in her back, first instinct to attack whatever the hell hit her and kill it slow and unmercifully, until angry brown eyes caught dull gray ones.

Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee, dancing off-the-dance-floor style, with feet off the floor and fist pumps in midair, hadn't been watching where he was floating, and bumped into the adventurer's shoulder. Staring aimlessly at the vampire, she nearly forgot the urgency of her situation. Turning to Gumball and excusing herself momentarily, she lead Marshall to a quieter (though not by much), reserved section on the castle.

She had got him there, but the unsettling silence between the two suggested that she didn't know what to do with him there.

"Marshall," she began, biting the inside of her cheek, "Listen, about a few nights ago. I overreacted _majorly_, and I'm really—"

He stopped her silently, pressing a hand against her mouth and a finger against his, signaling that talking wasn't really necessary. Marshall took his hand back, and for a few moments, stared back at Fionna silently. The two said nothing, just watching the fully moon hand in the sky, until the wind began to nip at her uncovered arms.

She craned her head to see the partygoers raving to a techno song, and when she turned back to watch the moon, something pressed against her cheek.

And when Fionna looked again, it was gone.

Making the necessary adjustments, fixing her bra and straightening her hair, she began to venture back inside, until something white caught her eye. She stared awestruck for a few moments, before bending down, and reading what was inside her hand.

On a blank note, someone had written the words, _I forgive you_.

In the other hand, she had picked up a rose.

The girl smiled, and the feeling as if something had been lifted off her chest was replaced by something else- the feeling of something heavy placed back on her chest, not unlike the guilt had felt.

But this time, it felt heavenly.

Placing the rose and the note in her bag, her pink heels clicked back towards the party.

* * *

><p>The Titanic went under. So did Marshall's couch.<p> 


	9. The One With The Shower

I finally watched the Adventure Time episode I missed, the one where Finn and Jake sneak into Marceline's home and get stuck in the closet…the part where Finn falls in the bathroom and a naked Marceline is floating right above him was hilarious. So that gave me an idea. An idea for a new prompt!

Summary: Marshall needs to quell that stalker-vampire instinct, and Fionna has an unexpected lesson on how well-endowed her undead friend is. Also, Cinnamon Bun.

* * *

><p>The One With The Closet.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is he gone?" the chubby cat poked her little head out from the empty trench coat's neck, and the teenaged heroine peered from the clothing's lower regions, grunting at the weight of her friend as she stood on her shoulders. Any other day she would have shaken the animal off, but if she did it now, Marshall Lee would surely hear her, and they would be so <em>busted<em>.

"Yeah, Cake," Fionna whispered, struggling to keep her balance as her chunky companion began to tip her over, "so you mind hoppin' off for a minute before I bust my head open?"

"Sorry girl." She stretched her paws to the floor to silence the landing on the floorboards, and Fionna shook the dust off of her outfit, once again peering through the breaks on Marshall Lee's closet doors. The blonde silently followed the vampire as he swept the remains of his lamp into the dustpan and poured it into a trashcan; she gazed on, a ball of hope swelling in her chest when he opened the bathroom door and the sound of shower water pouring down the drain filled the room.

"I think this is our chance!"

"You sure?" Her feline companion stood close, attentive as Marshall could open the closet doors at any moment, "Go scope it out…"

Fionna turned a frustrated gaze towards Cake, and the cat simply nodded before using her fingers to sculpt a tiny Fionna-mimic walking; there wasn't much choice in the matter, and she simply groaned softly before carefully peeling open the door to the closet. She sent one last displeased look Cake's way, and ventured into the unknown of Marshall Lee's bedroom.

She looked around, preparing herself for a quick getaway if Marshall were to show unexpectedly, and found nothing out of the ordinary. His journal pages still lay on the desk where he left them after the sudden furniture wreck, and she stood above them, flipping through a few of their pages until her eyes skimmed over a few words she recognized.

'_Journal,_

'_Today the Human girl I always go on about, Fionna, came over. It started out as a wicked jam session, but it kinda got weird and when she summoned my mom from the Nightosphere—of course, she got all pissed off I used the family axe for a Bass, I told her she wasn't even a part of my life anymore—and then she started sucking souls, her way out of every family problem. In the end it got mad emotional and finally she apologized for eating my fries, and we were cool, I guess. I mean, Fionna did have to suck her back to the fires of hell from once she came, but its whatever.'_

"Fionna!" Cake none-too-softly whispered, snapping her little kitty fingers at the dawdling teenager who was making her wait, "let's wrap this up!"

She held up her pointer finger in a _'one more minute' _gesture and continued from where she left off, so enwrapped with the life of Marshall Lee the Vampire King she didn't even hear the shower's head come to a stop.

'_After that we just laid beneath the stars on some hill. I mean, don't label me as some sap, Journal, but I actually thought she was pretty damn beautiful.'_

_She._

"She." Fionna sounded out the three-letter word on her lips carefully; suddenly, the simple pronoun seemed to carry a certain chime to it every time it came out of her mouth, "She. She. She...me?"

Cake heard the door open before she saw it, and she hadn't even the chance to open her mouth and warn Fionna, when a wet figure, surrounded by mist from the hot water, floated out. The heroine jumped, every fiber in her being telling her to make a break for it, but she couldn't find herself to move one muscle; Marshall had seen her already, and there was no way she could ever get out the house undetected now. Clenching her fists tightly, she didn't hold herself back as she addressed the vampire.

"Marshall-"

And at that moment, she realized that he had undressed, and, at that moment, was still undressed.

He darted back into the bathroom, and Fionna grabbed Cake by the paw, darting out of the house.

* * *

><p>Hours later, after the pair were snug in the house and content with a cup of chocolate, there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Oh globs Cake!" Fionna shook, and the cup of cocoa clenched in her hands vibrated so tightly it spilled a large amount of incinerating drink on her leg, but she paid it no mind; the only thing that refused to slip from her mind were the wisps of steam parting from the bathroom, unveiling his pale body, confused expression, and his—

"What if it's him? If it is, tell him I never want to look at him again—he scarred me for life!"

The cat laughed, shaking her spotted head, "Girl, you ain't gonna die just cause you saw his…thingie. What you're feeling right now is the norm reaction for a first-time interaction with _it_."

"It wasn't an interaction, Cake!" Fionna moaned, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands, and her companion could feel her human stress from across the room; she took the cup out of her fingers, replacing it with a colder beverage, "It was super quick…but I can still see it right _there_. It was like in my face."

"You were six feet away."

"You get what I'm trying to say!" She curled up in a ball on the couch, and Cake sighed, patting her friend on the shoulder lovingly. She headed down the stairs, where someone waited patiently outside the tree-house, and opened the door.

"You've got a guest, Fionna!" the cat called from the bottom of the steps.

_Oh, no_. She leaned over the couch, trying to catch a glimpse of her guest so she wouldn't be too surprised, but to no avail; she knew who it was already, when she heard only Cake's footsteps as she climbed back up the steps. The adventuress could do not a thing except wait, and that she did, resting her head on the arm of the couch and closing her eyelids, senses high and on alert. She didn't move, however, when a presence loomed over her like a raincloud, and someone much heavier than her sister flopped down.

She waited, this time eyes open and looking in another direction, for him to speak.

"I guess you saw my wang, huh?"

"Saw it?" she muttered, pouting at the wall, "It was like staring me in the face."

"You were on the other side of the room."

"So?"

"_And _you shouldn't have been trespassing in the first place!" he cried, throwing his pale hands skywards in complete shock at her annoyance towards him, "I didn't put the damn note up there for decoration! It said, _'Fionna and Cake, do not go in my house until I get back.'_ I wrote it in blood, for god's sake."

"You should've been more specific." Fionna shot back, and Marshall Lee sighed, rubbing his fingers against his temples in bewilderment. _She_ snuck into his house,_ she_ hid in the closet, _she_ read his journal, _she_ was in his room-

"I'm not mad, you know."

"What?" He snuck a glance at her, and he was surprised to see a tiny grin on her lips.

"I'm not mad. Just…grossed out."

"Huh. You know, that's not the reaction of most of the ladies I've dated," jokingly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and watched as that tiny grin became an amused smile as she halfheartedly tried to push him off, "many of them admit that I'm…well endowed."

"You said 'most'. So there's a few grossed out ones like me?"

"…Some," he shrugged, "but give it a minute, babe, and you'll be in the 'most' group in no time."

They chuckled together, and Fionna ruffled that dark, lifeless hair belonging to one of her best friends.

"Sorry I spied on you, Marshall."

"No harm done," he patted the girl on the back, and a second ticked by before she felt his freezing breath in her ear, "If it makes you feel any better, I spy on you guys all the time."

And with that, Marshall Lee locked his eyes on Geemo's screen which played some old pre-war movie, leaving a confused Fionna beside him, as she left a mental note to never leave the blinds open at night ever, _ever_ again.

* * *

><p>I LIED. There was no Cinnamon Bun!<p>

But seriously you guys, if I were to make a few prompts NOT dealing with Fionna/Marshall, would you guys be mad? Leave your thoughts in the reviews!


End file.
